


Finally free

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pride, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: Coming out isnt always the easiest, but when Sierra Black feels more and more trapped in the wrong body, she finally speaks out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Finally free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> This one is for my girl Fae's #hppridemonth, week 1, with the topic "coming out"
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not transgender, im a cisgender female, so by all means, if something I wrote isnt accurate or offensive in anyway, tell me please.

Sierra looked at her uniform, shaking her head, that wasn't who she was, she took a deep breath and put it on, leaving the dorm with a fake practiced smile. 

"There you are! We were waiting for you, we are already late for class" James huffed a bit, Sierra was the only girl in the sacred marauders cult, she certainly felt like she belonged with them. She believed that she belonged with the boys there.

"Oh shut it prongs, I slept in" she rolled her eyes and ran her hands in her hair as they both walked to their potions class where their friends waited for them.

Once they arrived, she sat next to her boyfriend, Remus, who pecked her cheek and smiled "good morning baby" he whispered to her.

"Morning moony" she smiled a little, Remus was the only thing making her happy recently, but her thoughts had to ruin it for her, " _ what if he hated you if you told him". _ She thought, getting so lost in her head, not paying any attention to their professor talking.

"Miss black, care to join us in the discussion?" Professor Slughorn remarked once he saw her lost in her head and not focusing. 

"Sorry sir, I lost focus.." she mumbled and looked up at the board, they were talking love potions, " _ wonderful" _ she thought.

" you seem unwell, you can head off to the hospital wing miss black, if you like" Slughorn said softly, Sierra just nodded a little and exited the classroom, she wasn't up for any more classes so she made her way to Mcgonagall's office, maybe it was time to finally admit it to herself and say it. 

Luckily, Mcgonagall was free, so she knocked on the door and opened it once she was invited in.

"Black? What are you doing out of class" Mcgonagall said softly, she knew all about Sierra's mental issues, including depression and anxiety.

"I.. I need to.. I don't know, professor, I don't feel good.." Sierra signed and sat down, with her head in her hands.

"How so?" She takes off her glasses and looked at her.

"I.. I don't like me.. in terms of my body, myself.. i can't live like that anymore" Sierra huffed, frustrated with the way she was feeling.

"All girls feel this way Sierra dear-" mcgonagall started softly, speaking so gently, as if she could break her, only to be cut off by Sierra.

"That's exactly the point, I'm not a girl professor, I hate being a girl, i.. i was born in the wrong body professor, I.. I'm not Sierra black.. I'm Sirius. I'm not a she. Im a boy.." Sierra- no,  _ Sirius _ finally said what  _ he _ was aching to say out loud. 

Without a second thought, Mcgonagall took Sirius in a hug, then wiped his streaming tears gently, and with motherly love, she said "it's okay Sirius.. it's alright my boy.. I got your back".

"Can you say it again.. please? My name" he smiled softly, happy to finally be able to say it outloud instead of writing it and scratching it over and over again.

"Sirius Black, my brave and amazing student" she smiled proudly and hugged him again.

"Thank you for letting me finally say it, professor, thank you so much" he finally smiled, already feeling more free and more himself, his friends were next, he just hoped they'd accept him the way his professor did.

"Listen sirius, if it would make you better to tell your other professors to call you with your chosen name and correct pronouns, just tell me, okay?" Mcgonagall grabbed his attention before he left her office.

"Not now professor.. I need to figure out more things, one step at a time, just switch my dorm.. that's the only thing I want for now" he smiled and she nodded, after that, Sirius left her office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Right after classes, once it was finally lunch time, the three boys went looking for their friend, they finally found him in the common room, he smiled softly at them.

"You scared us sierra" james sighed and sat down next to him, but he stood up, letting all his friends sit.

"Guys I need to tell you all something.." he started, catching their attention completely.

"I'm a he. I'm not Sierra anymore guys.. my name is Sirius Black and my pronouns are he and him.. I get it if you don't want to be my friend anymore, but I can't live like that anymore.. and moony.. I understand if you don't want to date me anymore" he breathed out, not looking at his friends, scared of what will happen.

Remus smiled a little and hugged him instead of speaking, he hugged him so close and kissed his head, mumbling all about how proud he was.

"Sirius we're your family, we're marauders, and we'd be damned if we didn't support our brother" James smiled and hugged him after Remus let go of him, Peter nodded too, agreeing completely with James' little speech. 

"I.. I love you guys.. so much.. thank you" Sirius sniffles and wiped his tears, completely happy with the support they gave him.

After he came out to his friends and his only mother figure, sirius started coming out more and more gradually, starting with his dorm mates and his professors.

One day, as Sirius sat down with his friends, wearing a uniform just like theirs instead of a skirt like the girls, a fairly big package arrived, sitting down right on his cereal bowl, he rolled his eyes and got up to take the box up to his dorm, he left the great hall and Remus followed. 

Once he sat down at his bed, with Remus by his side, he opened the package and his eyes filled with tears, he covered his mouth and he choked out a sob, never in his life he thought he'd get a package like this, it had everything he had ever dreamed of.

Remus smiled, he knew what was in the package because he ordered them himself, he only wanted his boyfriend to be himself and be happy.

"Remus.. look! It's a binder!" He sniffled and hugged the binder close.

"Put it on then, padfoot" he said softly and smiled.

He giggled and took off his clothes and the masking tape he was binding with, then put on his new binder, but back his clothes, running his hand down his flat chest and laughing through his tears.

"Look moony! Isn't it perfect?" He smiled and looked through the box after showing Remus  his binded chest.

"Oh my god there are potions and.. and needles and.. oh god.. Remus I can't stop crying for God's sake! I'm gonna be a boy Remus.." he sniffled and hugged Remus, burying his face in his chest.

"You already are a boy, Sirius, you have always been" Remus smiled and kissed his head, happy to see his boyfriend finally happy and finally free. 


End file.
